Not My Morning
by cevec
Summary: Jake has a bad morning, leaving him wishing he could stay in his dreams... Rated Kplus for some sexual content.


**Not My Morning**

Cevec-  
Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this. It's not set in any particular time of the series, and this story does contain some sexual content.

Disclaimer  
I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. This story is completely independent of the episodes that happened in Jake 2.0.

**Not My Morning**

_The sun cut through the simple curtains like a knife through paper. It streamed through the open window, making shafts of light across Jake's face. It was so bright, it reached Jake through his closed eyelids, and he stirred, unhappy at this intrusion.  
He nestled closer to the warm body next to his, and sighed at the feeling of the smooth skin against his. His own tanned skin was dotted with imperfections, scars and bruises of past encounters. But the flawless skin he was laying next to now continued to take his breath away._

_He pressed his face gently into the brown curls, and breathed in the sweet smell of the shampoo she used. He would never tire of that smell, he could recognise it in an instant. He didn't need his nanites to be able to smell her shampoo from metres away. _

_The slim leg curved around his twitched, and Jake lay still, fearful of the fact he might wake her. She only sighed in her sleep, and settled down again, unaware of the bright sunlight stroking her face. _

_Jake smiled in relief, and propped himself up on his elbow. His dark, alert eyes scanned the contours of her delicate face, and wished that he could join her wherever she was. He wondered what she was dreaming of, and whether or not he was there. Part of him wanted her to wake up, for those creamy eyelids to open, and those hazel concerned eyes to alight upon him once more. The other part wanted her to stay asleep, the peace to stay upon her face.  
Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from her, and scanned around the room. Clothes from last night lay scattered in various places, from the different stages of undressing each other. At the thought of last night, Jakes' muscles tightened and he inhaled sharply.  
Images flashed through his mind. Her body on top of his, her breasts pressing into his chests. His hands raking through her hair as their bodies ground against each other, her quickened breathing as their rhythm got faster and faster. The feeling of being so close to her, being inside of her…_

Jake's eyes snapped open. The nanites quickly registered his surroundings, and he didn't like being told where he actually was. He groaned in disgust, and turning over, he buried his head in his pillow. The smell of must and sweat filled his nostrils, and Jake wrinkled his nose. He didn't like what he smelt. Jake threw back his sheets, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "These sheets need to go for a wash," he reminded himself.

The dust filling his bedroom made the light dimmer, and the rust coloured walls seem dingier. "One day," he told himself, "one day I'll get out of this place." He caught sight of his reflection and gave Jake Foley a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Stepping under the jets of the shower, his mind wandered back to the dream he had had last night. He closed his eyes in frustration. Why was what he wanted so hard to get? Why couldn't that dream be a reality? _Because that's what you get for joining the NSA, _he thought, a grim smile flickering across his features.

Lathering soap in his hands, he gave his body a quick wash, and then rinsed quickly, the poorly working boiler did not allow enough hot water for a longer shower.

He didn't bother wrapping a towel around himself as he combed through his hair. No one else lived with him, why bother? Wiping away steam from the mirror, it was clean enough for him to look at himself with disgust. He shook his head to remove the hanging hair from his eyes, and stood with his hands on his hips. He surveyed his body, and as he usually did, criticised every so-called fault. _Skin marked and scarred, muscles make me look lanky, too tall and…_he turned around and looked over his shoulder…_that's what you'd call a butt?_

Jake put his hands on the edge of the cracked basin, and leaned towards his reflection. "Ok Jake, get ready to start another day of boredom, Lou, and NSA fun all over again," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Jake pushed his way through the morning crowds, holding his coffee aloft in case somebody jogged him and his precious liquid got spilt. His coffee was what prepared for the rest of the day, the caffeine numbed his feelings slightly, making the sharp tongue of Kyle and Lou sting less. It numbed one other feeling as well, the feeling that was seemingly forbidden in the NSA quarters. His mind started to strain against the barrier Jake always put up in the morning, to stop himself thinking of what would never happen, and reluctantly he let himself drift. _Jake…Jake! I love you; don't leave me…_

"Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot!" Jake's eyes snapped open, to realise he had been blindly following the crowd. When his mind tore itself away from his daydream, he realised that a burning sensation was coming from his hand. Looking down, he realised somebody had made him spill his coffee. "Well? Are you just going to stand there like a gormless moron?" The coffee had not just been spilt over himself, but over a now angry commuter.

"I…er…sorry about that!" Jake apologised, and hurriedly brushed the man's stained coat down. "I'll pay for the cleaning if you want! I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere!" He continued to brush at the mans coat, but Jake was unaware that he was probably more hurting the man than helping him.

The businessman glared at him, "Just leave it you moron, just leave it," and with that he shoved against him, and continued on his way, leaving Jake with an apologetic smile still on his face. Jake stood there for a few moments, the crowd jostling against him, and then his face fell.

"I'm such a geek," he muttered, and slammed his coffee into a nearby bin, causing the remnants of the coffee to spurt out over him. "Great, just great," Jake murmured, shaking his sleeve in an effort to get rid of the coffee. "Now this shirt will have to go for a wash as well,"

* * *

Jake wound his way through the NSA corridors, trying to ignore the strange looks he was getting from fellow colleagues at the brown stain so prominently placed on his shirt sleeve. He gave a small smile to each of them, trying to pass it off as just "another one of those things", but inside he felt rotten. Sighing in relief, he reached the hub of the NSA quarters, and sat down at his desk. _Maybe my morning will get better from hereon in… _he thought, his eyes ranging over his desk. However, that thought was immediately squashed he saw the huge pile of paperwork teetering precariously on his "In" tray. 

"Good morning Jake, Lou wants those done before you leave for your lunch break, special treat for you eh?" Jake gave a sarcastic laugh at his friend and work mate's comment.

"Yes, thank you Kyle!" he mimicked, and rolled his eyes at Kyle's back as he passed by. _Better get started…_he realised, as not even having superhuman abilities would enable him to work faster. Paperwork, he decided,had to be one of hisbiggest enemies.

* * *

The warm smell of a pastry carried by someone passing by, brought Jake out of the daydream he had once again slumped into. He looked around wildly, and a glance at his watch told him he had worked well into lunchtime. Groaning, he hurriedly cleared a few papers on his desk, and pushed away from his desk. But the hardly touched pile of work on the "In" tray started to wobble again. "Oh no, no, no, nooo!" Jake exclaimed and made a random grab at the work, as the pile cascaded over the edge, and onto the floor below. "Ahh crap," he muttered, and began shuffling the papers together. 

"Not your morning Jake?" Lou inquired, as she passed by with a tray containing her own lunch.

"No, not really," Jake said, and looked hopefully up at his boss. "Any chance of my deadline being extended?"

Lou tapped a finger on her chin, pretending to think carefully about his proposal. "Well, alright.."

"Oh, thank you so muc…" Jake began, but Lou cut him off.

"But! Only by an hour. You better miss your lunch Jake," she indicated to the pile of work on the floor, "Oh, and Diane reminded me, you missed your appointment today!"

Lou left Jake with his head in his hands, muttering a few obscenities. Sighing, he continued gathering up the mess on the floor. _One hour? One measly hour? _He thought, but left it at that. He didn't have enough time to complain any further.

* * *

"Diane! Diane wait!" Jake called, wading through the corridor in an effort to get to the figure of Diane ahead of him. Diane paused in locking her laboratory door, and turned to see Jake heading towards her. A flustered smile grew on her face, and she greeted her friend. 

"Hey there, I thought you'd forgotten about me completely!" Diane smiled.

Jake paused for a moment, breathing in her scent…_Jake; don't leave me. I love you…_

"Uh, Jake? Jake?" Diane waved a hand in front of his blank face, and he blinked, pulling himself out of his dream. "Are you ok?" Diane asked, concerned,as sheunlocked her door.

Jake looked at the face he had grown to like, and eventually love, with a slightly guilty smile on his face. "Yeah, sorry, just my day hasn't been that great!" He said quietly, thinking about the slapdash work he pulled off a few minutes ago.

Diane looked down at her shoes. "No, me neither." Her face grew distant for a while, then she smiled brightly, and walked into her lab. "Still, you're here now. Sit down in the usual spot please,"

Jake sat down and followed Diane with his eyes as she pottered about her lab. She found the small light she was looking for, and shoneit into Jake's eyes, peering into them. "You have been sleeping alright?" She asked.

Jake inhaled sharply at the thought of the dreams he had been having lately, and looked back into Diane's hazel eyes. "Yeah, I've been sleeping fine…" He replied, _Because I've been dreaming of you…_he wanted to add so badly. But his lips stayed closed, and he settled down, to enjoy his favourite part of the day. Being with Diane.

Cevec-  
I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to leave reviews, comments and constructive critiscm are always appreciated. I'm thinking about writing a second part to this, but from Diane's point of view. Let me know what you think!  
cevec x


End file.
